1 AM Date
by ecntrixx
Summary: 1 A.M. It's been a long day and she just wants some sleep. But a date is definitely more important than sleep to him. She's not so into it. Will his plan succed? Or will she get in some trouble?


She trudged toward her bed, eyelids heavy and hair a mess. She yawned, stretching her arm out wide. Today had been a long day for her. Work, work, work. All she wanted to do was lie next to him. Feel his warmth. She climbing into the just washed the silk sheets, she could hear faint whispers. She's going crazy. Looking to her left, she only saw his back and a faint light that barely made it to her side of the bed. She sat up, peering over his shoulder. He was comming someone. She wasn't going crazy, thank the stars. He obviously felt her hovering over him, quickly turning it off.

He turned to face her, smiling, simply saying, "Hiya."

She rolled her eyes. "Hello," she responded. "Who were comming?" She averted her eyes to the com.

"Someone," he replied, sliding the portscreen onto the nightstand.

"Mmkay," she said with a lingering look of suspicion. She turned her back toward him, closing her eyes. She could hear him sigh. Suddenly feeling his hands around her waist, she was pulled closer to him. She smiled. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on top of it. This is what she looked forward to after each day.

Lifting his chin up from her head, he pulled his arms away. "Don't move. I just got comfy," she said, turning her head.

"Those couple of seconds were nice, but I have to go." She felt the sheets lift up and slowly float down. He sat on the edge putting on his slippers. He grabbed his portscreen and began walking. Confused, she asked, "What? It's…" She turned to the clock. "1 A.M. What do you have to do at 1 A.M.?" He got up, turning toward her. She looked him up and down. "And what's the special occasion? Why are you wearing silk pajamas?" She began to laugh. "Silk pajamas."

"I have things to do," he semi-yelled, already out the room. He peered into the room. "And these silk pajamas feel amazing. Don't judge."

"I know they are feel amazing. I have the same pair!" she responded, trying to contain her laughter. She could hear him let out a sigh. "But Kai, really. Where do you have to go?"

"Somewhere," he replied.

" _Kaito_."

"It's confidential," he exhaled

She groaned, flipping over, back facing up. She smashed her face in the pillow. You could barely hear her say "Damn it, Kai" into her pillow. She lifted her face up, saying, "What are you up to?"

* * *

He hummed as he waited for the elevator. He wondered what her reaction will be. She'll either love it or hate it. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped in and pressed "3." The elevator music he chose played. She never liked his choice of music, but she always said "as long as you're happy, I'm happy." But she always said "I honestly don't care."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He walked down the hallway and turned to the left, opening a door that led to the kitchen. He maneuvered around the kitchen and went through a door that led to the dining room. The private dining room. They always used to eat privately or when there is any non-political get-together.

Two candles, glasses, covered plates, and sets of silverware sat on the table. In the middle was a bouquet of in a glass jar. The dimmed lights would soon be replaced by the glow of the candles. He commed her. He was surprised she picked it up.

"Where are you?" was the first thing she asked.

"Downstairs," he replied.

"Where downstairs? And why is it so dark?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"You sound like Torin when you're concerned, right?" He said, smiling on the verge of laughing. She rolled her eyes. "And I'm in the dining room."

"Why?" she complained. "And which one?"

"Because. I'm in the private one. Come down."

"Ok," she sighed. The screen went black.

"She won't like this as much as I hoped," he said, grabbing a lighter.

* * *

As she stood in the elevator in her pajamas and robe with her hair sticking everywhere, she hummed the annoyingly catchy music playing. She was genuinely scared what he had planned. She trudged down the hallway, into the kitchen. She walked through the door to find Kai, sitting down, waiting.

He turned his head. "Hello, Selene–"

"Don't," she said, scratching her head. She walked toward the table.

"You look…" he started, stopping before he said something he might regret.

"Yeah. I know. I was asleep 5 minutes ago," she replied, drinking the liquid in the glass. Her eyes widened. "Kai. This is Vodka. You don't drink."

"I do," he said hesitantly.

She burst out laughing. "Oh stars, that's a lie."

"It's not," he responded, trying to sound serious.

"You get a headache when you take a sip of any alcohol. You can't trick me," she said, lips quivering, trying to contain a laugh. She took another sip. He laughed.

He sighed, "Okay. Well. Uh…"

"Kai. Why? Why this? Did Thorne make you do this? You know not to listen to him," she said, looking around. "You were comming him weren't you?" He nodded with an embarrassed expression. "One day, you'll learn he's an idiot." He laughed.

"Okay, but we have to eat this food," he said, revealing a plate of Thai noodles with shrimp. She nodded in agreement, lifting the cover and picking up the fork, twirling the noodles around on her fork.

* * *

The night went well. They laughed. She cried. And choked. And was sent to the hospital because she ate walnuts. Thank the stars she was fine, though. He was just an idiot. He should of know. He could have killed. But those thoughts didn't ruin their time at the hospital. Because they surely had a great time at the hospital, playing with stuff, helping patients, and getting walnut-free food.

They sat in the cafeteria, enjoying its emptiness. "We finally had time to do what they want, but we spent it in a hospital," she said, putting their trays back.

He shrugged, responding with, "But we are together and that's all that matters."

She laughed and said, "That's pretty cheesy, honestly." He nodded in agreement, putting his feet on the table.

She smiled, sitting back down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her. He felt her eyes looking up at her. He felt warm next to her.

"Hey," she said, messing with her ponytail.

"What?" he asked, turning toward her.

"Do this again?"

"What time?"

"1 A.M.?"

He was shocked. "Again? Really?"

She nodded. "Yea. Are you up for it again?"

"Mmhm. 1 A.M. date," he said, smiling at her. He sighed, squinting at the clock. "1 A.M. date…"


End file.
